Collapse
by Assassin Exile
Summary: Summary: With life comes change. It is inevitable. As humanity turns its back on another of its creations, the Internet and its denizens are plunged into the barbaric grasp of the UnderNet. AU. OOC. Rated for violence/light language.
1. Desperation

_A/N: As my first ever published chapter, my confidence is wavering. Feedback and reviews are-obviously-very welcome. Constructive criticism and critiquing would be greatly appreciated. MegaMan, Battle Network, and other Capcom characters belong to Capcom. I'm just doing some harmless reimagining._

_Prologue_

_There comes a time when humanity abandons its creations for something else. Something more modern, more efficient. Something that makes their lives _easier_._

_Not long ago, it happened again. Not long ago, our world Collapsed._

_Contributions made by Doctors Yuicharia and Lan Hikari lead to the development of a new "Internet," one governed by a new medium. It wasn't long before this new modem took the world by storm. The old was rejected, and the new took its place._

_What of us, the Net Navigators, who aided the humans so faithfully, so completely? We were cast aside. Disposed of like the mass of data we are. Never mind that we are _sentient. _We're programs; after all, we have no feelings. So they destroyed our world._

_One by one, the servers which fed our existence, allowed us to _be_, were shut down. Little by little, the apocalypse descended upon us, until the last data stream was severed. Then all was lost. Then, we fell._

_Those who survived the Collapse plummeted into the sole remaining platform of our world - the UnderNet. It would seem that none of the scientists were aware of the whereabouts of the UnderNet server. It's not like they didn't try, though._

_It would be discovered that Lan knew of the server's location but, due to his antagonizing views of the Collapse, would not reveal the location. Whispers of plans made by the Hikaris to reformat Net Navi data into a compatible Wave variant were not uncommon amongst Silver Tower residences._

_But the benefactors of the so called "Wave Road Project" wanted control over the system. In the end, it was control they got._

_The first month or so of life in the UnderNet resulted in many casualties amongst the "Surface" Navis. The Heel Navis and other denizens of the UnderNet proved extremely territorial, as well as bloodthirsty. Those Navis of skill and strength in battle became valued comrades to the weaker population. We were at their mercy._

_Some of them became suppressive near-dictators. Others lent their services freely. In either case, it wasn't long before small settlements of Surface Navis sprouted across the UnderNet. Occasionally, one would hear of one such settlement had been sacked by a rogue group of Heel Navis or a horde of viruses._

_Thankfully, we were not left to die._

_Serenade, Lord of the UnderNet, granted each Surface Navi a chance for survival, a Solo Navi Reformat program. As Solo Navis, we stood a chance. However, it came with a price. All memory of our life as a Net Navi tied to an Operator was erased. _

_My time is short. I have failed in my struggle to survive. ProtoMan . . . SearchMan . . . Roll . . . I pray for your continued safety. Go on . . . and live._

_-Glyde_

Cold winds whipped about the campfire, desperately attempting to quench the small flicker of comfort and warmth. Around it, three Navis slowly edged closer to the flames, desperately trying to dispel the chill threatening to overtake them.

It was such a common theme here: desperation.

Roll frowned as the thought mulled about her mind. She felt herself shiver, but hardly registered the movement until a strong arm pulled her to a body. She didn't have to look to know she was leaning on ProtoMan's chest. She found herself huddling deeper into his casual embrace, her own desperation for warmth banishing any other thought. She hadn't known that Navis could feel cold, but here in the UnderNet, it seems that anything is possible.

Movement from across the flames told her that SearchMan was still scanning the horizons, his eye scope set to long distance infrared. The two male Navis had made it their mission to see Roll to the safety of another Surface settlement. After their own had been overrun by a herd of viruses. As a Navi with healing abilities, Roll was an important individual in a settlement. The more healing Navis a settlement had, the better off it was. Likewise with powerful warrior Navis. Their own settlement had been blessed with the presence of two warrior Navis, ProtoMan and SearchMan; a healing Navi, Roll; and a data managing Navi, Glyde.

It had been a small settlement, no more than forty Navis within its borders, but than didn't mean it wouldn't be a target in the sick game of fate. The destruction had been so swift, yet so complete, that the handful of survivors were left scattered. And a lone Navi, was a deleted Navi. Roll was lucky that she had healing powers. She was the first that SearchMan and ProtoMan had sought for, after the chaos had started.

Roll jerked herself, desperately trying to quell that line of thought. She didn't want to remember the screams of the wounded, the dying. The mercilessness of the destructive wave of laser fire. There was nothing she could do. _Nothing at all_. It had been too quick, too complete, for her to put her power to work. She had been _helpless_.

She felt ProtoMan's arm tighten around her as his free hand came to rest on her hair. Her beloved helmet had been damaged some time ago, leaving her golden locks to cascade freely down her back. A gentle tug brought her face to the crook of his neck, and she willingly hid herself from the world, burying herself in the soft folds of the yellow scarf about his neck. Not long ago, in the defense of their settlement, he had lost his ponytail to a fire-type virus.

Although none of them could remember their lives before the Collapse, the three of them had felt some connection to each other, some form of camaraderie. For ProtoMan and Roll, it had grown into a kind of sibling bond-a protective older brother and his sister. SearchMan was the close uncle—in a way.

It wasn't long before Roll's eyelids began to flutter closed as sleep finally drew her into its embrace. Their journey that day had been long, and the petite Navi willingly sunk into the darkness, gratefully accepted its peaceful emptiness . . .

-=\+/=-

As if recent events couldn't have been worse. It was a simple truth, really. Oftentimes, when you've hit the bottom of the barrel, Fate would blow out the bottom. Fate seemed to enjoy grasping your jaw and forcing that particular nugget down your throat. _At every opportunity, it could find._

Roll had always made a point to act like a lady should, even if she was a bit of a tomboy. That usually only showed when the situation called for it. Like when young Navis wanted to play, or when ProtoMan and SearchMan needed to slow down and relax. But she'll be _damned_, if Fate didn't take a hike and _leave them the hell alone._

Unfortunately, Fate also enjoyed laughing at this sentiment, then promptly nuking you from all existence.

They had been evading a small army of Heel Navis since a little before dawn. It's now midday, and they were surrounded. The trio stood to the others' back, minimizing the chances of being backstabbed by a few percent. Here in the UnderNet, however, a few percent was all you ever had.

_A/N: Again, please leave some comments, opinions, or suggestions. 'Tis all I ask._


	2. The Champion

**A/N: **I feel I must again apologize to those who had left a review and/or had listed Collapse as a favorite. The last half of my summer was hectic at best, and with the start of collage, time is a precious commodity. I won't bore you with details, since your here to read my work, not my excuses.

The Champion

The trio of Surface Navis had proven to be a triple threat so far. Two long ranged Navis fired into the crowd, stopping the more brazen attackers. All those who managed to dodge the deadly flight of arrows and sniper shots were met with the might of a bladed Navi, who weaved about his two companion's to provide support.

_A sound strategy, for sure. It would appear they are closely aligned with each other, from the same settlement no doubt._

The important thing for them, however, was to keep _moving_. To stand still meant to be overwhelmed and killed. If they kept moving, they would halve the number of enemies within attacking range. They moved as one, sometimes flipping themselves over. To be assaulted by arrows and then watch your buddy's head explode from a sniper's bullet would give pause to most Navis. In the UnderNet, when you hesitated, you died.

He watched the battle with growing interest as the "triple threat" tore a path of escape through the Heel ranks. They were drawing close, too close for his comfort. He was the protector of Nadir, tasked by the Undernet Lord herself to oversee her domain. This was sacred ground in this world, only those chosen of strength could dare enter. The conflict traveled backward and forward, as the small band would push to their escape, were driven back, and would then push again.

Someone would fall, and he could only speculate who. He suspected the healer would fall, given she was tiring all too quickly, her determined efforts becoming increasingly sluggish. He was mildly surprised when the bladed Navi fell to an enemy sniper instead, and while his impressive skill avoided a direct hit, the damage done was enough.

His confusion grew when the remaining two didn't continue pushing onward. Strangely enough, they stood over their comrade, unconsciously resigning themselves to death, as the remaining Heel forces—a third of the original number—folded over them to avenge themselves, to feast on their blood. He could strike now, if he chose too; they had crossed well within the borders of Nadir.

A small smile tickled his lips as the thought of rushing into battle grew from the back of his mind, like a warm water bath slowly drenching him from head to foot. His energies gathered in anticipation; the demon within stirred from slumber. He spoke, regarding the wolf-like virus ever faithful at his side.

"It's time, Rush. It is time."

-=\+/=-

Hope was nothing more than a twinging pulse in the far reaches of her mind as the small army descended upon them. SearchMan and she had resolved to protecting the fallen ProtoMan, even if it meant their death, despite the latter's pained cries that SearchMan pull her away to safety. She would allow another friend, especially her adopted _brother_, to die alone and abandoned. She was tired of running.

She unleashed an arrow into the throat of another approaching Heel, pivoted while notching another bolt, and faced a much-too-close, flail wielding Navi. A calm ease settled her mind as she realized that even if she fired the momentum of the releasing weapon would propel her into the crowd behind her, to a no-doubt gruesome fate. At least her killer would die with her.

There was no small degree of surprise in her expression when her assailant vanished from her view in a bath of red energy. She blinked, mesmerized with the dust-like data remains as they floated lazily in the air, until blood-chilling screams erupted around her. Deep, claw-like gashes met her frantic glances at the surrounding Heel forces. Her eyes instantly found the source of the assault, which revealed itself to be a rather plainly decorated Navi, his colors consisting of matte black, silver, and gray-blue. His lithe body twisted to dodge every frantic blow sent his direction, and what could only be impressive battle experience brought the momentum gained to bear on the offending Heel.

The ambush was apparently success, since the remaining Heel forces were thrown into disarray. Many tried to track the destructive newcomer, desperately trying to get a bead on whoever was tearing through their ranks. Self-preservation prompted a few to attempt escape, only to be cut down by the Navi's small arm cannon. A select few decided to leave the mysterious juggernaut to their companions and renewed their attack on their original target. An endeavor that proved fatal.

Both Roll and SearchMan turned to the nearest attacking Heel, only to gape as a large, wolf-like virus tore the Navi's throat clean with its formidable maw. As it finished off the a second Heel, the virus took up a defensive position, its feral snarls an unspoken dare to would-be attackers. Those that took the dare at its word were dispatched in a similar manner to the first.

With the immediate threat stalled, Roll turned her attention to her fallen brother. With SearchMan providing cover fire for the apparently friendly virus, she was able to focus her energies into healing the corrupted data left at his wound site. Her eyes, however, followed their rescuer, as he seemingly danced about the battlefield, effortlessly striking with a refined balance of speed, skill, and power. An unrelenting determination backed every blow of fist, foot, or cannon, leveling anything that rose to impede him.

It wasn't long before the Heel numbers were thinned to less than a dozen. The remnant stood, weak-kneed, as the Navi came to a halt between them and their original prey, cannon leveled neatly at the center of the group. A slight baritone resonated across the small valley as the Navi spoke. With each word, his voice intensified, although his volume never faltered.

"You parade around, hunting those weaker than yourselves, boasting of your strength, yet you abandon that pride and each other when faced with a greater power?" His glare intensified as did his voice. "You are not warriors. You're bandits, thieves, and the dregs of this realm. You have desecrated the Nadir, the chosen home of Serenade, UnderNet Lord. The strong must not use their power heedlessly, to prey upon the weak. Instead, those with power should deny it, and protect those without. For this, I, Hub, have exacted my Lady's judgment upon you."

At his last word, and some unheard call, the wolf leaped to his master. The duo surged forward, their separate identities merging to one. The remaining Heel were cut down where they stood. The Navi's blurred figure took to the air, his arm cannon emitting a destructive wave of red energy, effectively wiping the remaining data particles from existence.

-=\+/=-

His gaze was inquisitive as he turn to the trio behind him. He could feel their astonished yet guarded gazes on his back, so it came of no surprise when he glared down the barrel of the sniper's rifle. Had he been the type, he'd laugh at the futility of the gesture. Admittedly, though, he too had, on more than one occasion, stood against a more powerful enemy in defense of another. He duly noted the crimson Navi rising to his feet, with the aid of his caregiver. However, his emerald eyes maintained their cold gaze into the sniper's own. The healer was the first to speak, but the bladed Navi quickly interjected.

"Thank you for helping us, but . . ."

"Who are you?"

He chuckled to himself, the icy remnants of his battle-mind beginning to melt. Their confusion was understandable, but the casualness with which the one interrupted the other brought out the true nature of the relationships between the companions. He was not lost to the defensive edge in the Navi's question.

"I am Hub, Champion of the Nadir, realm of Lord Serenade."

"The UnderNet Lord?"

The question was spoken by the healer, but he could see it in the others' faces as well. They exchanged glances, then words. He had no doubt they had heard of Serenade. Her name was spoken in legend throughout the UnderNet. Amongst the Heel, she was known for her status. She had never once lost a battle. Amongst the Surface Navis, she was a savior. Legends, each one slightly different, spoke of how she snatched them from the terrors of the Collapse. Rumors also frequently spoke of a small cult who looked to Serenade as a goddess.

It was more likely they were confused about the presence of one of Serenade's followers and his rescue of them. Hub now realized the Navis had no inkling of just how deep into the Undernet they had come. Few Surface Navis traveled outside their settlements, even fewer for geographic and topographic purposes. It was rare to find a Surface Navi that knew where their settlement was located in the grand scheme of the Undernet's wastelands.

He decided to answer their unasked question.

"You stand within the fringes of the Nadir. The barbaric Navis, when they had deleted you, would have traveled further, the reason for my intervention." His gaze shifted from the sniper to his companions. "You cannot stay; only those who are in service to Serenade may enter here."


End file.
